


Get Lucky

by LegoMeThis



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Erica Isaac and Boyd are part of the Hales, F/M, Hale pack!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will probably add more, IT'S NOT COMPLETE I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS!!!!, Kidnapping, Lydia wants to fix it, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Saw it had too, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Stiles has horrible luck, Time travel's real, mates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoMeThis/pseuds/LegoMeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski knew he had bad luck there was no reversing it no matter how hard he tried. He had known he couldn't reverse it in 3rd grade when he had been extremely careful with his science project-he had won and that had led him to believing he had finally gotten ride of the curse. But then Stiles hit Greenburg out of excitement and he fell hitting his science project which set in motion a chain of chemical reactions-the medal was taken away.</p>
<p>He didn't mind it he had learned how to survive with it that is of course until Lydia tries to reverse it. Which again sets in motion a chain of events. Some good, like falling in love with Derek Hale, some bad, like getting kidnapped by Derek Hales suicidal ex-girlfriend Kate Argent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also werewolves are thing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah. . . Stiles had bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and the writers! Don't hate me! This is my first fic because I got seriously bored and it just popped out! Comment all you want about how terrible it is or not either way it'll help me decide if I want to actually write more. Thank you!!! 
> 
> Aaand. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Tada!

Prologue

 

This was all Lydia's fault! No, seriously it was! If she hadn't made it her personal mission to sail away his bad luck he wouldn't be in this mess. I.e making her the root of all his problems. Okay maybe not _all_  his problems but a vast majority of it. 

 

Like this one.

 

Currently Stiles was chained up to a wall in a dark cellar awaiting the arrival of smart witted seductress who would no doubt start off with an evil mantra about why he was here and what she wanted and when he didn't answer her questions would start with the torture.  _Well_ great! Stiles thought  _This is just my luck! Lydia failed._ _  
_

 

Stiles sighed as mind spun so many things had happened in just this weak alone. ( Not counting the other three, that had been when Lydia had first gotten the idea into the manipulating little brain of hers ) Stiles now knew  _exactly_ what went bump in the night. And  _now_ more than ever did he wish he could go back in time.  _Apparently_ that was real too. 

 

The doors banged open and Stiles' head popped up.

 

Stiles could _feel_ the danger radiating off the woman, and to think it had all started off so simply.


	2. Chapter 1: Making. . . Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is TERRIBLE! Read if you want!  
> Sorry about the misspellings I'm not the best at spelling. My spelling test say as much.  
> The Hales are sooo out of character it's sad.   
> I can't write Hales!

Chapter One

 

Now in hind site Stiles should of  _known_ Lydia was up to something. She had willingly sat next to him in biology-a class _she_ excelled in but  _he_ did not. She had willingly offered her help to him during a class assignment  _and_ had asked if he wanted to meet up at the mall to study some more. And if the rest hadn't been a clue then the mall part should of been.  _Who studies at the mall?_ _  
_

 

But Stiles had been so shocked that he hadn't noticed the slip ups. No, he had just noticed that Lydia Martin everything extraordinaire had decided that  _he_ sarcastic bastard at times was worthy company. So of course Stiles said yes and of course Stiles being Stiles had forgotten his books, but that was alright cause Lydia forgot hers too and they weren't there for studying.

 

" You need to get lucky." Were the first words Stiles heard pass from her lips as he sat down.

 

_That_ had nearly sent him flailing back out of his chair.

 

" What?" His voice was suspicously high for him.

 

" You have horrible luck, you need to get lucky." Lydia offered as an explanation.

 

That calmed Stiles' racing heart down, that is until he fully realized what she meant. She wanted to reverse it. 

 

" No. There's no reversing it! The last time I tried to reverse it something more terrible happened! And it wasn't even to me!" Stiles arms whacked around in the air getting him looks from passerby's.

 

Lydia pushed him back down into his chair and just sat there and stared at him like he was a new species and she had to figure out how he worked.  _You know, until they start to do expiriments on me?_ Stiles squirmed uncomfortably waiting for Lydia to be done with her scrutinizing.

 

" It was you wasn't it?" She finally stopped her scrutinizing and took a sip of her coffee.

 

" It was me what?" 

 

She gave him a 'duh' look ( which Stiles thought was rude because yes he did probably do what she was referring to but which one he did not know. ) and simply answered. " It was you who ruined the science fair in 3rd grade successfully making Greenburg have glasses for the rest of his miserable life."

 

_Of_ course  _it was_ that  _she figured out!_

 

" I choose to make no comment on that subject." Stiles replied so quickly the words almost fused together.

 

Lydia's eyes narrowed. " And the one who set the teachers lounge on fire in 4th grade,-" 

 

" ACCIDENT! I didn't  _know_ the stupid stove was on!"

 

" let snakes out on the school grounds,-"

 

" They were calling me!"

 

" outed Danny at a time he did  _not_ want to be outed at,-"

 

". . ."

 

" got hit in the face with a lacrosse ball ultimately making our team lose,-"

 

"  _Jackson_ threw the ball directly at my  _face!"_

 

" made Jared throw up on the bus making them stay at a  _very_ creepy motel,-"

 

" POINT BEING?!" Stiles bellowed having enough of hearing about his mistakes.

 

" Point being " Lydia calmly repeated " that your bad luck effects everyone you're in close courters with. Including me."

 

Stiles pauses he was pretty sure he hadn't ever inadvertently hurt Lydia in anyway. At least non to his recollection. Which of course wasn't that good soo. . . 

 

" What did I do to you?"

 

She gave him a cold look like he should already know. " Not the matter." She snipped " What  _does_ matter is how we're going to get your bad luck streak to end."

 

" How do you expect to do  _that?"_

Lydia just gave him a look and picked up her coffee cup. " Let's go."

 

* * *

 

It's official! Stiles loathed shopping, not shopping in general he was _fine_ with that, just shopping with Lydia Martin specificly. Especially if you are the one she's shopping for. Stiles still doesn't get why she's shopping for him-he had no idea what shopping had to do with reversing his bad luck but the woman said she could do it. So he trusted her. ( What a bad idea _that_  was! )

 

" Ooh my Goood! I can't even feel my arms anymore!" Stiles whined as he was shoved out of yet another clothing store.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes and took the smallest bag from his arms. " Better?"

 

Stiles gave her his 'are you kidding me' face. " Oh yes Lydia! Thank you sooo much for taking  _that_ off my arms so maybe the circulation can get there! Oh wait it's the other ten thousand pound bags cutting off my circulation!"

 

Lydia eyed him before placing the bag back on his arms. " Man up."

 

_Oh my God! She did_ not  _just do that!_

 

Stiles cried internally as he followed Lydia to another store. The sign above the big glass door read in big black letters:

 

**Hales Leather**

 

_Well. . .at least it's fitting._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their stay at  **Hales Leather** went like the following:

 

Lydia: Try this on!

Stiles: Buuut-

Lydia: Try. It. On.

Stiles: Fine!

Lydia: This too!

Stiles: Oh My  _God,_ Lydia I'm  _changing!_ If I'd known you wanted a peep show so bad _I would of left the door open!_

Lydia: Yes, because I'd  _love_ to see your scrawny little ass!

Stiles: Hey! My ass is beautiful!

Lydia: Keep telling yourself that!

Stiles: As long as you keep telling yourself that your actually in a stable relationship!

Lydia: Shut up Stilinski!

Stiles: If you actually  _knew_ me, you would  _know_ that I  _never_ shut up!

Lydia: Goood! No wonder WonderBoy ran away!

Stiles: Scott didn't run away he-

Worker: Excuse me but there's been some complaints of a disturbance in this area.

 

_Oh my god! We've been here for what five minutes? And already we're getting thrown out!? Bad luck! It follows!_

 

Stiles stepped out of the changing room which just meant pulling back a curtain. Stiles didn't like that it was just a curtain-he'd had bad experience when he was little with those. Old men and curtains still made shivers go up his back.

 

" We haven't heard anything." Lydia said pleasantly to the girl with brown straight hair who looked a little older than themselves.

 

" Yeah. . . Nothing." Stiles added.

 

" That's probably because  _you're_ the disturbance." The girls voice was nice and sweet but her eyes betrayed her,  _they_ said " Get the hell out of my store!"

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes. 

 

So did the worker.

 

_Oh god it's a diva off!_

 

Stiles felt a little scared to be the only witness of this. He pushed the bags behind him. Stiles knew that if blood was shed and Lydia survived she would _kill_  him for letting blood get on the clothes 

 

" Uuuhhh. We'll just go pay?" Stiles suggested.

 

Lydia just raised her eyebrow not even looking at him, neither did the worker. Stiles had never felt so happy to be a third wheel.

 

Another girl more Stiles and Lydia's age walked over and once she saw what was going on promptly burst into laughter. " Stop laughing Cora!" Worker yelled at the new girl who was now known as Cora.

 

Cora just continued to laugh until her laughing had caught others attention, drawing a crowd in. Well at least now Stiles was not the only wittiness. 

 

" Are you going to leave, yet?" The worker snapped at Lydia.

 

" Only if you apologize for being rude." 

 

" Being rude? You're the one who caused the disturbance!" 

 

" We'll maybe your approach should be a little less aggressive!"

 

" That wasn't even close to my aggressive, sweetheart!"

 

" Hey!" Stiles butted in. " _No one_  calls he sweetheart  _but Jackson!"_

Lydia nodded in confirmation. Stiles knew that her and Jackson have their problems but at the end of the day Jackson's the  _only one_ that gets to call her sweetheart. Stiles had learned that first hand. Seriously! First. Hand. Jackson had literally walked up and punched him in the face out of  _nowhere!_

 

" Who the hell's Jackson?" Cora  _also_ butted in.

 

Guess it seamed her friend was getting tagged teamed so it was her turn to step up. 

 

" Jackson is the most hypercritical, annoying, smart ass i have ever met in my life and if given the opportunity would rub my snot rag all over!" Lydia glanced a glare at him. " But most importantly he is Lydia's on-again-off-again boyfriend of five whole freakin' years! Which gains him respect in my book  _and_ the only one who could ever have the right to call Lydia sweetheart! And if you s decide to not listen I have no doubt in my mind that he will march down here and defend her!. . . With his fist!"

 

 " That in some ways is the nicest thing you've ever said about him." Lydia intoned, her stance had somehow become more relaxed.

 

" Yeah and if it gets around I will do the one thing being the sheriffs son taught me. Deny, deny, deny." 

 

" You  _think_ that some skinny little boy can come in here and just hurt my sister!? We have security, that will gladly escort him to the sheriff station." Cora laughed gleefully.

 

Stiles was dumbfounded. Did she  _not_ just hear what he said? " Uumm. . . Yeah and my dads the sheriff soo. I'll just explain that he was defending Lydia and the case will be over as fast as it started.

 

Cora's sister turned to him with a look of utter annoyance. " And how will the whole department know its the truth."

 

" Well you see they're going to see it as a trouble maker finally making up for all his wrongs, such as getting Jackson to set a restraining order against me. Plus the fact that   _everyone_ knows about my infatuation with Lydia. I would never lie about anything to do with her."

 

Cora crossed her arms. " I think it's time you two leave."

 

" Awe c'mon I was  _just_ starting to get circulation back into my arms." Stiles whined.

 

" God you are such a girl." Lydia said absentmindedly as she stared off into space.

 

" There's a reason why I accidently outed Danny Lydia, and besides I'd like to see you try and hold all of these! What are they for anyways!?"

 

" I don't have to, I have you." 

 

" Oh great friend  _you_ are!" 

 

" At least I didn't jump ship."

 

" Yeah 'cause  _this ship, just_ started sailing!"

 

" And if you keep up that attitude we're gonna sink like the Titanic." Lydia said sweetly as she placed the last bag on his arms.

 

Stiles glared. Man did he miss Scott! 

 

" Hurry up, we don't have forever!" The sister snipped at them.

 

" We're going, we're going!" Stiles followed Lydia out of the changing rooms. . . right into a brick wall of muscle.

 

_The clothes!! Dang it! Lydia had wormed her way into him!_

 

Were the thoughts running through his mind as he felt his body start to sway with gravity-gravity was of course winning. He was falling, clothes first. . . Until he just  _wasn't_ his body just laid there suspended in air. From an outsiders perspective he probably looked like a half way finished 'n'. Stiles was now thankful for his gymnastic background or else  _this_ would of hurt! _  
_

 

Then he wasn't suspended in air he was being crushed up to the brick wall he had hit in the first place. Who had also apearently saved him from his downfall. He stood there for a minute and from what he could tell, man hold him. Until the need for air overweighed letting the man hold him.

 

" Can't. . . Breath. . ."

 

The man let go surprisingly fast, and then grabbed for him again as Stiles started to fall again. 

 

From where Stiles could now see the man he was 99.99% sure he was the other two's sibling. And was HOT! Like seriously call Kira up and describe fantasies together hot. He was worthy of fantasies. 

 

Stiles looked up into the man's beautiful green eyes and found concern lodged with confusion in them.

 

" Uuuhh. . . Thanks." Stiles eloquently supplied.

 

The man just nodded. 

 

" You know you can let go of me, I won't fall this time!" Stiles smiled at him after an awkward silence. 

 

The man nodded again and let go of his hips. Stiles true to his statement didn't fall, just swayed for a second. " I-I have to go. . ." Stiles didn't know why he was telling the man that-why should he care that some kid he saved from falling many times had to leave? But Stiles did anyways. 

 

The man nodded once more. 

 

Stiles stepped aside albeit reluctantly and walked over to join Lydia ( who had been waiting for him ) a little dazed.

 

" What was  _that_ about?" Lydia interregated him as soon as he reached her.

 

" I don't know." All he really knew was that he really wanted to go back and talk to that man. He didn't even get his name! He was forever going to be none as 'That Man'!

 

* * *

 

 

 

" You have  _got_ to be kidding?! He's your mate?!" Laura whisper yelled at Derek as soon as the kid and his friend left.

 

" Shut up!" Derek yelled back as he stalked off.

 

" At least he'd be able to handle Peter." Cora thought a loud.

 

Laura nodded. " He would." 

 

 


End file.
